


Say it Again

by Walker_August



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: Bucky's in a mood, but you're happy to be on the receiving end





	Say it Again

“Whore”

Bucky’s voice comes out dark, strong, there’s danger there you’ve never felt before. But it’s danger you want. You gasp when he says it, such a filthy word to call you by, but you both know how badly you want it. You need it. Need it from him.

You’re on your knees in the middle of the hotel room, the floor is cold against them and you’re already starting to feel an ache from the position but you won’t move, not yet. Your clothes lie in a pile on the floor, but his are still on. He’d made you take off everything, ordered you to undress for him.

“Slowly, doll. You gotta give something to get me hard” he had emphasised as he sat on the edge of the bed to watch, not breaking eye contact with you. The atmosphere was already so different from your previous trysts, Bucky taking all the power out of your hands with simple words and gestures that made you feel weak. Coaxing you to let go of any self-restraint. By the time just your underwear was left your panties were embarrassingly soaked and he’d quietly laughed at you, admonished you for being so desperate for him.

Now, you look up at him wide-eyed as he circles you where you kneel. Your thighs are pressed hard together and you feel the dull throbbing between your legs. It’s the only thing you feel. He hasn’t even touched you yet and you’re already close to the edge, never more desperate for some contact. Briefly his metal hand brushes against your bare shoulder and you shudder deliciously, moaning and making him chuckle.

There’s a storm behind his eyes, something wild there. Ever since the last mission his mood had been off. He’d fucked you like his life depended on it, the day after. And even weeks later it was still different; he was more rough, selfish with you. You need it though, crave it like the drug it is. His dominance, your complete supplication. It’s divine to you, and he knows it. That’s why he’s pushing limits you hadn’t believed he would.

“Look at you. Fuck, look at you” he breathes, leaning down, grasping your chin and turning your head toward the mirror next to you.

“You can keep your legs shut tight, but I know how goddamn soaked you are for me” his flesh hand now running through your hair as you move to look back up at him. “My sweet, innocent doll” he groans when you decide to run your hands up his impressive, denim-clad thighs and further, making to unbuckle his belt.

“No, you’re not innocent at all. Are you darling?” Bucky laughs now, moving away from you and smirking at your pouty expression.

He sits on the edge of the bed again but this time you see the strain in his crotch, his erection waiting to be released. You want him, god you want him so desperately you know you’d do anything he asked. His dark hair framing his face, an intense expression to his features as he regards you and thinks for a moment. You wish you knew what he was thinking. You’re about to crawl over to him, when he speaks again.

“You can’t touch me, only yourself. Sluts don’t get rewarded unless they’re good” he briefly palms himself through his jeans as he talks, “So spread you legs and touch yourself” he commands and you do so immediately, only wanting to please him. Letting him see just how soaking you are, how much you need his attentions.

Your movement are slow, not wanting to disappoint him. Fingers dipping between your wet folds, you press one inside yourself and tilt your head back in pleasure as you curl it against your spot. When you draw your finger out it’s slick with you so you do what will turn him on the most and suck it between your lips, lapping up your own sweet taste before moving your hand back down, two fingers circling your clit repeatedly and making you mewl.

You’re so caught up in your own pleasure you don’t notice he’s standing again until you hear the pull of a zipper. Your eyes snap open and he’s walking towards you, cock in hand. It’s huge, hot and leaking pre-cum. He strokes himself as he comes towards you, staring down at you without expression.

“Open” is all he says, so you smile at him and open your mouth wide, sitting up straight. Your fingers no longer glide against your clit, too focused on giving him what he wants to think about that. You love sucking Bucky’s cock; how heavy he feels on your tongue, the way he comes apart so passionately, praising you when you take him deep, how he looks at you like the best thing in the world after you swallow everything he gives you. It’s never been your favourite thing, but with him it always feels like a treat.

Today, he doesn’t give you a moment to even think, he’s in your mouth and thrusting gently to get you used to it. Stroking your hair before he grabs a fistful of it.

“I don’t remember telling you to stop” he snaps, harsh, when you bring a hand up to lightly knead his balls. He stops moving, still heavy in your mouth, and watches you to make sure you continue touching yourself like he wanted. Every swipe over your clit is like absolute electricity coursing through your veins. You moan around his cock and feel him twitch.

“Ready for me?” he asks, suddenly soft he checks you’re okay, but you know he’s not planning to be gentle now.

You’re glad of it.

You nod, and feel his hand come to the back of your head, pushing you forward until your nose presses against skin, you hollow out your cheeks and swallow around him a few times, breathing through your nose until he pulls back. Your eyes water slightly, as you gulp down air a few times before he does it again, thrusting back in to your mouth. He gives you an approving look, eyes dark with lust, as he essentially fucks your mouth. Again and again he goes all the way in, and all the way out, gripping you by the hair to keep you steady.

And you’re still touching yourself, playing with your clit as you concentrate on breathing. Feeling a warmth rapidly bundle up inside of you, having to pull away from him when it gets too much.

“You did so good, taking all of me like that” he talks as your mind starts to go fuzzy, coming so close now. “What a good slut, you’ll get that reward if you come for me now. Show me how much you liked that, baby” he’s stroking himself again as he watches you, cock glistening with your saliva.

When you he tells you he wants to see you come for him, you find it tips you over that precarious edge and you’re suddenly coming so hard you’re gasping for breath again. Your legs shake and give in, collapsing on to the floor as the waves of ecstasy roll over you.

Bucky is lost in it himself, the sight of you like that, giving in to your pleasure so violently. He wants nothing more than to fuck you now, feel you come like that around his cock. And he knows he’ll have his way, he always gets it with you. You probably want it even more than him. He strains, feeling so turned on as he watches you writhe and whine, pretty as a picture. All for him.

“Beautiful” he tells you and you know he means it. He pulls you up off the floor and lifts you on to the bed, finally taking his damn clothes off before he comes to join you.

Here he pins you down on the large, soft bed, knees between your spread legs and taking your wrists in each hand. The look in those eyes tells you he’s nowhere near finished yet, and he’s still the one in control. That mood isn’t going away anytime soon. But there is a softness there too, a caring glance before he kisses you hard.

“James?” you whisper, breathy and broken with a moan as he rubs the tip of his achingly hard cock against your clit. He locks eyes with you, flicker of comfort on his face when he hears you say his name. It’s gone in a moment.

“Mhmm?” he barely answers, contemplating your full lips as he presses against you.

“Say it again, please” you beg, whimpering as you feel his erection sliding slowly and easily inside you.

He bottoms out with a groan, then grinning cockily at you. You’ve truly given yourself to him now. And you trust each other more than anything, so he’ll always give you exactly what you want.

“Whore” he whispers against your ear, lascivious. He growls as he begins moving and you wrap your legs around him.

“My whore”


End file.
